warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Sisters
Two Sisters By Flameheart and Foxstep Author's Note This is a collaboration by Flame and Fox and Fox does even chapters and Flame does odd chapters. You can find the allegiances here. We hope you enjoy this story just as much as we enjoy writing it! P.S. Install "Janda Swirly Twirly" to see the coding. Prologue "Quiet!" "Sorry Icewing - er, star!" "Can't you keep your paws quiet?" "O-of course, Icestar." Icewing turned away from the trembling Frostpaw, wondering why she bothered with these troublesome apprentices. But Nettlefur and Rosedusk refused to join her if their daughter couldn't come along. The silver she-cat sighed and cleared her thoughts. She had to keep going. She was a leader now. Hollowfur walked up beside her and Icewing restrained herself from twitching her whiskers in amusement. The tabby warrior was the only cat to dare see himself as her equal. Not that she minded Hollowfur of all cats, since this one was certainly dedicated to her and her purpose. He already had the spirit of a deputy. And Icestar definitely wouldn't mind him beside her in her rule. His spirit had also made her fall in love with him when they were young warriors but ambition was what brought Icewing - no, Ice''star'' to where she was now. "Mistclaw feels like her kits will come in the next few days." Hollowfur flicked his tail, his chest puffing with pride for his unborn kits. "So let them come." Icewing shrugged as she wove her way around a leaning beech and heard a patter of thundering pawsteps follow her. She turned back, arching her silvery-white neck. "Shut up!" "But-" Hollowfur sighed and retreated back to the crowd much to Icewing's amusement. Very amusing tom indeed. What would it have been like to have his kits? Icewing brushed off her traitorous thought as she started walking faster. They walked for days and nights and Icewing heard her loyal followers mewing about how FireClan was reacting to their disappearance and Icewing herself became concerned too. These cats were weak and hadn't had any prey for days - only water and occasional watercress. FireClan could take them down with a single blow. Around nighttime as they settled down in a patch of ferns, Icewing sat on a tall boulder, overlooking the sky. She could make out faint mountains from the horizon, rocks stacked on top of each other it seemed. The coral-pink sky reflected itself on the snowcaps of the exquisite mountains. I hope FireClan doesn't ravage this beauty like it ravaged me long ago. "Help!" Rosedusk ran out of the ferns, flailing. "HELP!" Icewing turned. "What's the matter?!" "Mistclaw is kitting!" The gray she-cat gasped for breaths. Icewing rolled her eyes as the peace fell into shambles. Needy she-cats, always burdening the Clan with more nuisances. Icewing preferred to recruit rogues but Mistclaw was already expecting at the right time to leave. And she couldn't construct too many rules unless she wanted no one on her side. Maybe one day, when they had settled she could make things her way. The silver she-cat was snapped back into reality. "Icestar, please bring this moss to Mistclaw!" Hollowfur's face was filled with panic and Icewing hesitated before snatching the moss and storming down to where Mistclaw lay, shaded by the cool ferns. Almost the whole Clan crowded her, much to Icewing's annoyance. The queen looked as if she was the leader herself. Would they do that for me?" Icewing wondered. "Move," The silver she-cat commanded as she made her way to Mistclaw and she set down the water-filled moss. "Drink." The gray queen leaned over to lap at the water and Icewing felt satisfied with the distance she'd put the moss but Hollowfur leaned over and pushed the moss towards his mate. The beginnings of Icewing's smile disappeared. She stayed for a few minutes, and after deciding it was too boring to watch the she-cat in labor, she went out to hunt. When she came back, Willowstrike hurried over to Icewing. "That for Mistclaw?" "Does she need it?" Willowstrike nodded. "She just kitted." "Let me see." Icewing pushed past Willowstrike into the makeshift nursery. There lay Mistclaw, her proud gaze on her two kits, one silver, one black. Mistclaw. Hollowfur. The kits' father was curled up beside their mother, watching over his kits fiercely. Rosedusk was there too, cooing at the newborns and no one noticed Icewing. The silver she-cat hesitated, pain filling her heart as she watched the two kits snuggle up to their parents. Theirs. Icewing turned and fled the den and she watched the even closer mountains for the rest of the day. ~ "We're here! We're closer!" Minnowpelt shouted as IceClan made their way to the snowcapped mountains. Icestar lifted her chin with pride as she led the way to the place where the mountains met forest. "It's perfect, Icestar." Hollowfur, the newlymade deputy came over, his son Ravenkit in his jaws. Mistclaw held their other son Silverkit. If Icestar had a favorite, it would be Ravenkit. He was quiet, calm and obedient like his father while Silverkit was boisterous, loud, and rude - just like his mother. "I know, Hollowfur," Icestar meowed over her shoulder as she took the first step into the mountain. The ice was cold, sizzling beneath her paw. Satisfaction in the form of a cool breeze filled her, head to tail. "I do what's best for this Clan." Chapter One Flamekit felt a paw prodding her side, she tried to ignore it. But it just kept prodding her. It wouldn't stop! Flamekit started to get frustrated at whoever was trying to wake her up, she snapped her eyes open and was on her paws instantly. "What?!" The kit in front of her shrank back slightly, she realized who this was quick, and stood up straight. Her ears were flattened in guilt. "Sorry, Foxkit. I didn't know it was just you." Her sister flicked her tail and looked up at their mother- Stormwing. Flamekit had heard her mother talking about how Foxkit wasn't allowed to leave the nursery without Flamekit, to...stick...together with your....sister! Flamekit got up, she hoped that they could do something fun today! Category:Collabs Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions